The art is replete with techniques for transforming the rotational output of a motor or other electromotive power source into desired brushing motions. Many techniques include a shaft as a component of the drive train. The shaft may rotate, oscillate, or reciprocate. The shaft is coupled to a bristle holder. Most often, the bristle holder is driven by the shaft in a rotating or oscillating manner about an axis which is normal to the longitudinal axis of the shaft.
Such motorized brushes typically provide only a non-angled or non-tilted brush head. While those brush heads are beneficial, it is believed that a tilted brush head with a defined cleaning efficiency angle on motorized brushes can provide superior cleaning action. Further, there is believed to be an optimum oscillation frequency range and bristle holder diameter.